Opaque Skyline
by Silken-Winged-Angel
Summary: What if Max got sent back to the very beginning? Talk about DeJa Vu! She has to go throught everything, relive everything, and along the way make some major changes. FAX and some NIGGY
1. Chapter 1

_**This is Silken-Winged-Angel here. I just came up with this wacky idea one day a few months ago. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

"_You all say you need us. Well, maybe you do, but not to help you...Together, you're more than enough to change the world without us._**"**

_~Excerpt from Extras by Scott Westerfeld_

* * *

_Wham!_ I nailed a flyboy in the head with a roundhouse kick. _Pow!_ I punched another's lights out. We had ditched that whole 'school' that the government wanted to set up for us. My mom wasn't to happy about it, but felt it was after all our decision. There were only a few flyboys left and then we could take off. _Oof! _The wind was knocked out of me from a side chop in the ribs. I dropped a few feet to regain my breath. I then soared up and took out yet another flyboy.

The December air was crisp, especially from this high up. It was a rather nice day; if you consider heavy, heavy snow nice. But that's up to you to decide.

Fang was a few feet over to my left and every now and then I would see a chunk of flyboy spiraling towards the Earth. Total was in his backpack. Iggy was with Gazzy blowing the flyboys up as best as they could. Where they got those bombs, I will never, never know. Finally, Nudge and Angel were taking the flyboys on, and doing a good job at it may I add. Nudge has learned how to control and contort metal to make the flyboys come apart, piece by piece. And Angel had that cute but tough expression on her face. She was still upset that the flyboys didn't have minds, but she still fought with everything she had.

Fang took out the last flyboy and we flew over to and landed on a nearby cliff. Where I assessed everyone's injuries. Iggy had a swollen eye; Gazzy a cut lip; Nudge a small cut on her arm; Angel had a bruise on her leg from being kicked; and nothing was wrong with Fang (weird). I might have had a broken rib, but I decided to let Iggy look at the damage later.

I took care of everyone's injuries and we took off to look for some food. There was a small town nearby and we headed towards it. "Yo," Fang said flying beside me. "where are we headed...I mean after we eat?"

"I don't know. The voice hasn't said anything in a while, so I figured East?" I said questioning even my own idea.

"M'kay...any particular reason to go East?" Fang asked. Why was he prying so much?

"No. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" He shrugged. Shocker.

_Watch out Maximum. Trouble is brewing on the horizon. _I jumped (if that is at all possible when you are flying). I haven't heard from the voice in...how long has it been? And what did it mean trouble is brewing on the horizon? Who even says brew-

My thoughts were cut off by Angel's scream. I whipped my head around to see what was wrong...but...everything...was...going...black...

* * *

_**Oh No! What happened to Max?! Find out in the next chappie. Constructive criticism is welcomed. And for all of those people who read and don't review, don't think I can't see you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, Silken-Winged-Angel here. I was bored out of my mind not having school and all so I wrote the second chapter. And what may be good for you (if you like this story, that is)is that it's snowing outside so we may have a snow day following our four-day weekend. yAy!**_

_**I know the last few lines are from the first book, and the setting and when the characters come in is from the first book. (Do you ****NOT**** see the pattern here!) Anyways I don't own that stuff. But I do own the plot cause after they leave (if they make it out alive...) that will be all me.**_

_**Zways...**_

_**How does a blonde kill a spider? **_

_**She gets close to it (despite her fear of spiders) and squishes it with a can of bug spray**_

* * *

_Ugh_, I moaned. The room was spinning; I felt nausea and my head felt like someone was pounding on the inside. _Where am I? Wait...am I wearing a nightgown?I haven't worn one of those since-_

Reality hit me like a thousand bricks. Or maybe like a thousand tons of bricks. I was back in the _E_ shaped house, in Colorado. But why? Last thing I remember, we were going to get something to eat and Angel- _Where is the Flock?_

I jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway not even stopping to look at the view that I loved. I ran to the nearest bedroom, Nudge and Angel's. I shook them awake violently, not even pausing to admire how cute Angel was. "Hey! What's the big deal?" Nudge half-screamed, being only half-awake.

"Yeah Max. What's wrong?" Angel asked in that angelic voice of hers.

"We were flying and...you...screamed...and I...You don't remember?" I forced out, astonished.

"I remember dreaming about bunnies. Ooh! And then reading Gassy's mind. He's up by the way." Angel said.

Without a thought I ran down the hallway looking for Gassy. If Nudge and Angel didn't remember, maybe Gazzy would. I practically ended up tackling him, I ran into him so hard. It was just a bonus that the collision woke him up. "WHAT? WHY? NOW? UGH!!!!" Gazzy screamed.

"Sorry..." I said. "But you remember right?"

With a confused look on his face Gassy said sarcastically, "If you mean when you ran into me, than yes. Luckily you didn't ram me hard enough to have me suffer from Amnesia."

"No not that! I mean I do apologize, but the flying and the screaming and the blackout. It was all so fast but you saw it right? Right?" Great, now I look like a demented dipthong. Iggy came into the room and flopped down on the couch with perfect aim. I rushed over to him.

"You remember right? Right?" I asked, most likely looking half crazed doing so.

"What." Iggy said like a sentence rather than a question.

"_Ugh!_ Why doesn't anyone remember?!!!" Okay now, I'm officially erratic.

Fang walked in the room. _This scene sure seems familiar._ I thought to myself, as I ran over to Fang, "Holy crap! Tell me you remember or I swear to God, I will jump off that cliff with my wings in!"

"One, crap is not holy. Two, you shouldn't swear to God. Three, don't jump off a cliff with your wings in, that would kill you silly. [**A/N Fang said silly, sorry for the huge OOC but he is being sarcastic] **And four, what am I supposed to remember?" He said with a smile on his face, the one that makes the world spin a little faster, the one that makes my heart beat a little-wait, wait,wait. What am I thinking?

"I'll make eggs." Iggy said with a grunt. _Okay this is getting weird._ Nudge and Angel pranced in the room. When their eyes locked with mine, they growled. Yeah, they actually _growled_. Speaking of which where's Total?

"Hey guys where's Total?" I asked. Five pairs of bird eyes locked on me with questioning looks.

"Mental." I heard Iggy sing quietly to Fang.

"I heard that!" I announced.

"And your prize, scrambled eggs." Iggy said handing me a plate, "It's just to bad everyone else gets the same prize."

"That's so totally unfair!" Gazzy said in my voice.

"Whatever." I remarked as everyone got plates and sat down on the couch to eat.

"Anyways, I want to go pick strawberries today," Angel said firmly, scooping up a forkful of scrambled eggs. "They're ripe now."

"Okay, Angel, I'll go with you," said the Gasman, as he let rip one of his unfortunate occurrences and giggled.

_Wait a minute..._ "NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PICK STRAWBERRIES! WERE BACK IN TIME CAN'T YOU SEE? WE GOTTA GO! ARI. Ari." I said. Ari's dead, I'd get to see him. But he's dead.

"Fine, I just wanted to pick strawberries." Angel said disappointed.

"No Ari's coming with a chopper. He's gonna kidnap you!" I said pointing at Angel, "We gotta get out of here!"

Just then in the background, I heard the faint noise of a helicopter.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnh! What will happen?! I want two more reviews before I post so I know I'm not wasting my time writing this. REVIEW REVIEW yAy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo-la to the people reading this, A LOT has happened since January. Busy busy times I guess**_

_**Wow I don't even know what happened to this story. I guess I just COMPLETELY forgot about it. Today it is my pleasure- wait no thats sounds arrogant...Here is the chapter (there thats better)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Batteries not included. Contents may settle during shipment. Use only as directed. No other warranty expressed or implied. Do not use while operating a motor vehicle or heavy equipment. Slippery when wet. Sanitized for your safety. (lolz)**

_**I can say that I don't own MR, but what's the fun in that??**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"C'mon you guys, pack your stuff as fast as possible. We need to get out of here!" I said frantically running around, stubbing my toe on a chair in the process. Great. The rest of the flock was staring at me like I was a stupid moron, which I'm not...most of the time.

"Is that a helicopter I hear?" Iggy asked.

"No it's just my growling stomach. Of course it's a helicopter you idiot!" I yelling sarcastically. Everyone get a pack with some clothes in it. Now!" I was starting to panic. So I did the only thing that I could do, _"It's a bunch of Erasers, but I can't let the flock know that."_ I thought, knowing Angel would be reading my mind.

"Erasers!" Angel screamed, "There are Erasers?!"

Well that sure got the flock moving. They all ran to their rooms as fast as they could, screaming the whole way.

"Fang," I called, "You and me need to get the food." Fang didn't move. "Fang, hello? Can you hear me, I said we need to get the food." Fang still hadn't moved a muscle.

"Max," he said eerily calm, "how do you know those are Erasers in that chopper?"

I stopped stuffing food into the pack. "It's complicated. Please just trust me, and I'll explain later." I said quickly. The helicopter was getting closer.

"You guys let's move it!" I shouted to the flock, who were still in their rooms. Screaming. Loudly.

They all ran out of their rooms. We ran out of the house. I knew I'd never see it again. "U and A." I said .

One by one, we jumped off the cliff surrounding the E shaped house. We pumped our wings, getting airborne.

I was so confused, one second I was flying, the next second I was back in the E shaped house with events that already happened, happening.(**A/N sorry if that was confuzzling)** Nobody knew what was going on except for me.

"_Were gonna make it. Another catastrophe avoided." _I thought getting farther and farther away from the house.

Apparently, I have a gift for jinxing situations.

The chopper came out of nowhere.

I lunge at the first Eraser I see, my hands out like claws. It dives and rolls out of my path. The Eraser and I spring to our feet and the same time and we both have huge grins on our faces. Although, mine is a bit toothier than his. It drops down to sweep my legs out from under me, but I spot it quick enough and jump up out of range of his leg. I reach down and grab it by it's shirt collar, and throw him down to the ground with enough force to break a normal person's bones. He springs up, fine. I am impressed. But it catches me off-guard and punches me right square in the jaw. My head snaps backwards. I lick away the blood oozing from my split lip and throw a hit it's way. It catches my fist and twists it. I shriek in pain as it breaks my wrist. It throws me to the ground and straddles my hips.**(A/N Get your mind out of the gutter people!) "**Looks like its over for you, Max." I look up.

Yes it is Ari. My dead brother; or is he really dead? I cursed a thousand times under my breath, "It's actually been over, ever since you left the School. You didn't actually think that you'd escape us did you?" I struggle under his immense weight. "Maxie, your struggling. Let me help you out there." he said sweetly. I saw him bring is fist back, there was nothing I could do at this point.

He brought it down with immense force and blackness quickly surrounded me.

When I came to, Fang was over me, worry plastered on his face. I sat up from the ground. "Angel," I whispered to him. "Gone. They took her. The rest of the flock is inside if you want to come. Iggy said I shouldn't bring you in there cause your spine might be broken. We weren't sure what happened..." I tuned Fang out as one thought crossed my mind. My baby, Angel, was gone. Again.

"Uhh!" I got off the ground, took a few running steps, and lifted off the ground. I flew to a big Juniper tree and landed on the branch about 55 feet off of the ground. My eyes were filling with tears that were threatening to spill over. I punched the tree as hard as I could. _Pow pow pow._ My knuckles were covered in blood. I hugged the tree like my life depended on it.

I contemplated flying away, far, far away. Just to figure out why this happened. Again. Why am I back to where I was? What is the point? Suddenly it felt like my brain exploded. Pain was all that I could register, nothing else. Pain, pain, pain. No Fang there to help me feel better, just me and this pain.

I'm not sure when I fell about 55 feet off of the branch of the tree. I pain in my head was slowly ebbing away, only to be replaced with more pain. Pain in my arm from where I fell on it. Pain in my back from the impact of the fall. As I lay there in so much pain, I wished for it all to end.

_Max. _Holy crap the Voice is still with us.

_Max,To fix your mistakes, Max. _What? Does that make any sense?

_Max, listen, you are here to fix your mistakes._ Oh okay now I get it.

Oh, I'm here to fix my mistakes. Alrighty then.

_Start by flying back to the flock, they are starting to get worried. Work from there._

So I picked my aching body off of the ground and flew back to the flock. The flock minus Angel.

What the hell does fix my mistakes mean anyways? What mistakes did I even make?

The flock came into view. They were sitting by the house. I sighed and started to descend.

**Yup thats it for now**

**im not sure when i'll be able to update, maybe tomorrow or sunday**

**and I allow anonymous reviewers, so review pretty please**

**i'll give you a super duper cyber doughnut, you know the one's that they have at shoppers. Aww now my mouth is watering...**


End file.
